We Were Meant To Be
by R5ForeverAndAlways
Summary: No one likes her in school but she doesn't care because she doesn't like them either. The teachers don't pay much attention to her but she could care less because she doesn't like them either. But there is that one person who she hates the most who later on happened to saved her life. What will happen then?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic! So um yeah okay this idea just came up to me but if there is another story like this that came out before mine then I'm sorry that it's similar and I'll try to make it different. So this is the first chapter and I'll try to update frequently. **

**I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Ally's POV

Beep, Beep, Beep!

Ugh! I hate Monday mornings! I wish I was a bear so I can hybernate and never get out of bed. Beep, Beep, Beep! I also wish the stupid alarm clock would shut up! Beep, Beep, Beep! "Ugh you know what there you've just been unpluged by the Ally Dawson! What are you gonna do about it now huh?". "Ally stop talking to yourself and get up! You're gonna be late for school!" "Coming Dad!".

I really don't feel like dressing up all 'pretty' and stuff like that so I put on what I usally wear a hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans, and my Converse. As you can tell I'm not like most girls. But guess what I don't like most girls, well I don't like a lot of people and they don't like me but I don't care. I only like my family and when I say my family I mean my dad, my aunt Clara, and my dog Scamp he's a German Shepard.

I let my hair fall loosely falling to my shoulders in curly waves. I grab my shoulder bag and phone then walked downstairs to the kitchen to find my dad sitting at the table reading today's newspaper while drinking coffee. "You have 10 minutes to get to school before you're late." He didn't have to tell me twice because before I knew it I was out door and running down the street. But to my 'luck' there was an accident causing a whole lot of traffic making me take the long way to school. I know some of you may ask why didn't I just cross the street through the traffic but ever scence the 'accident' things never have been the same.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey so here is chapter two of the story. Please review I really want to know what you think of the story so I can improve it if it's bad or if it's good tell me what you like about it. So please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Ally's POV

Once I reached school I recieved glares from everyone who passed by me some just ignore me but I don't care I'm used to it. When I reached my locker the bells had rung. Everyone dissapeared in seconds. I was left alone in the hallways like always. After putting in the combination of my locker papers had fell out, this happens everyday. People put notes in my locker saying things like dork, nerd, whore, bitch, dumbass, ect.

Why do they do this to me? Well it started in the 8th grade when there was an 'accident' that happened in my family and I didn't go to school for 2 months. No one knew where I went, then people started to make rumors saying that I got pregnant, or I was kidnapped, ect. But none of those were true. I decided not to say anything because I didn't want to talk about it to anyone.

I had no friends scence the day I came back because 'someone' made a rumor saying that I ran away to become a whore. That rumor stuck to this day and it still is.

None of this would have happened if the 'accident' didn't happen. None of this would have happened if that 'someone' didn't make that stupid rumor in the 8th grade. Who is this 'someone' you may ask.

Well that my friends is Austin Moon.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I got a review! Yay! I know it's probably lame to be so excited over a review but it's not because that was my first review! Thank you _love million_ for reviewing! Okay I'll stop talking now. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Miss Dawson you're late again please take a seat." Like always people rather ignored me or gave me mean glares. To my 'luck' again there was only one seat left. I bet you guys already know where it is. Yep, right next to Austin Moon or what I like to call him Goldy Locks.

I walked quickly to my seat ignoring everyone I passed by. Once I reached my seat I saw that smirk on Austin's face in the corner of my eye. Here we go again.

"Well if it isn't Ally Whoreson." You guys would think that I'm used to the name but I'm not. It's hard to hear people call me that when they don't even know me. "Are you just going to ignore me or what? You know you should be happy you get to sit next to me. I mean come on look at me. No one can resist this." I rolled my eyes "I can".  
"You're lying" I rolled my eyes.

"See you're speechless"  
"Shut up"  
"No I'm good"  
"Shut up"  
"No"  
"Shut up!"  
"Make me"  
"I said shut up!"  
"What are you gonna do cry to your mommy because I know you would"

Know he crossed the line.

I stood up from my seat. "You know what I've had enough. I've had enough of everyone judging me before they get to know me. I've had enough of everyone calling me Ally Whoreson and putting threats in my locker. But mostly I've had enough of YOU!"

I stormed out of the classroom not carring that the teacher was yelling at me to come back. I just left leaving a stunned Austin behind.

He thinks he knows me. Well he doesn't. No one knows who I am and no one will EVER know who I am.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! So here is chapter 4! Okay some of you have said that my chapters are too short and I'm sorry about that so I made this chapter a bit longer for you guys. Also thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! But please keep reviewing I like to here what you guys think about the story. Sorry for any mistakes. And I'll stop talking now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I don't know how but I ended up at the park. I guess I was so mad that my feet took me to the only place I can relax.

I walked to my usual spot when I come to the park where the old oak tree is. I use the same branches I use to climb up the tree and sit on the same branch I always used.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here but last time I checked I got here at 12:45 and now it's 3:40. School is over by now so I guess I should head home.

I was halfway there to my house when I felt like someone was following me but whenever I turne around no one was there. I was about to turn the corner when someone came infront of me. "Hi what's your name?" Who is this guy? He looks like he is around his 40. "Um I don't know you so I don't need to tell you that" "You don't have to be so mean." He started to walk closer to me and I took a step back but bumped right into another person. I turned around to find another guy around the age of 30. Now I was getting really scared.

The 40 year old man grabbed me from behind by the waist tightly and whispered in my ear "Don't be scared everything's gonna be just fine." Then he put a hand over my mouth and started to drag me away to a van. I tried screaming for help but it was no use because it was muffled by his hand. I struggled getting out of his grip. I tried kicking, screaming, biting, everything but nothing worked.

The 30 year old man got tired of me struggling so he put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I tried not to inhale anything that was on the cloth but I lost my breath from trying to scream that I needed to breath. When I inhaled I started to feel dizzy. My limbs slowly started to become weak and I couldn't struggle any more. I was getting really dizzy now, everything was going blurry. All of a sudden the man droped me and I hit my head real hard on the sidewalk. Now my vision is really blurry.

The two men ran off the other direction for some reason leaving me on the sidewalk. Then I saw a tall blurry figure running towards me. But next thing I knew everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and my head was throbbing of pain and I was still a little dizzy. I tried to sit up but it made the pain in my head even worse. Then I realized something I wasn't on the sidewalk anymore, I was in a bed and this isn't my bed and this isn't my room. Where am I?

The door started to creak open a little and what I saw was the last person I wanted to see. Austin Moon. "Oh your awake." Really is that all he has to say? No 'Hey are you alright' or 'How are you feeling'? But no that's Austin Moon. There was an awkward silence in the room and he just stood there starring at me. I was getting anoid of this so I spoke up. "Where am I?" "Your at my house in my room."

There was another awkward silence but he broke it. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't left." "Are you really blaming me for this after almost being raped?!" "Hey I'm just saying." Really. I stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door. "I've had enough of this." "Where are you going?" I rolled my eyes. "Home where else?" I was about to open the door when a flash of pain went to my head. My legs became weak and I started to fall but Austin caught me in his arms before I hit the ground.

"I think you should stay." "No I want to go home." I got up from out of his arms but fell again but this time he fell to because of the sudden impact and landed right on top of me. There was an awkward silence in the room. He got up off of me and held his hand out for me to take. I would have not taken his hand and gotten up by myself but I was in a fragile position right know that I couldn't even stand up without my head hurting.

I took his hand and he pulled me up but when our hands touched there was a coarse of electricity that went through me. I let go of his hand quickly and he told me to stay and lay back in bed. I tried to argue back but I am in no mood of arguing. Then he left the room.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Was it too short or should I make it longer I'm not sure please tell me. Also was it good? Or was it bad? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Here is the next chapter! I want you guys to tell me what you thought about this chapter. I want to know what were your reactions. Okay so sorry for any mistakes. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Ally's POV

He then came back with an ice pack.

"Here" He handed me the ice pack. "I don't want it" "It's to stop the pain in your head. You hit your head pretty hard on the sidewalk." There was an awkward silence and he just stood there. But I broke it because there is a question I want to know the answer to. "Why did you help me?" He stood there staring at me for a while before he began to speak. "Well," he walked over to me and sat next to me on the edge of the bed where I was laying down and put the ice pack on my head with his hand resting on it.

My eyes widened, I was suprised by his choice of action. He hit his head too, he's not thinking well. Right?

"Right after you left the classroom I was surprised I didn't think you would have the nerve to stand up for yourself." Here we go again. He thinks he kno... "But I was wrong," Did he just... "I couldn't think straight the rest of the day I just thought of what you said. When school ended I walked home. That's when I turned the corner I saw you being dragged to a van by two guys and you were half conscious. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the cause of making you upset today and seeing you be taken away to get raped by strangers while I just watched and didn't help. So I made a loud noise by picking up a rock and throwing it at a garbage can to make it sound like a gun shot. They ran away scared thinking it was the police. Once they were gone I ran towards you, picked you up and carried you to my house. My mom got all scared and I told her what happened she told me to put you in my room and here we are now."

I was speechless. I can't believe he did that. For me.

* * *

Sometime passed and it was silent but it wasn't awkward... It was a comfortable silence. It was dark out now. "What about my dad? Wouldn't he be worried by now?" I was starting to worry now. "Oh my mom called your dad and he said he went out of town for his job and won't be back in a week. He also said to stay here until he comes back because he doesn't want you alone at your house after what happened today."

Well that's my dad always gone because of work. "What about my dog?He needs to be fed and taken care of." "You can bring him here and bring extra clothes." Good thing today was our last day at school before spring break.

Silence had then filled the room and it was nice and peaceful. "Thank you" I whispered while looking up at him, starting to feel sleepy. He looked down at me confused. "For what?" "For saving me" I whispered. He smiled at me. It wasn't that cocky smile he always gave me it was a real genuine smile. "No problem" With that my eyes closed. He pulled the ice pack off my head grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it over me. "Night Ally" he whispered before he left the room. Sleep had then tooken over me.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think of the chapter? Was it too short? I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Oh and who can't wait for the new episode of Austin & Ally!? The song Steal Your Heart sounds awesome! Also I can't wait for Teen Beach Movie! I'm so excited!**

**Follow me on twitter marlyR5_grellow**

**Please review!**

**-Marlenne :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter may not be that interesting, it's more like a filler chapter. Oh and some of you have been saying that I should put the song_ You Think You Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies_, well I'll think about putting it in the story but I just don't know how to put it in the story but I thought of an idea for another story that I can put that song in. I'll think about it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are all AMAZING!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke the next day feeling much better than yesterday, my head stopped hurting which is a good thing.

I sat up from the bed and stretched my arms. When I got up off the bed I smelled something cooking like pancakes. I walked down the stairs to find a middle aged woman with blonde hair standing in the kitchen making pancakes.

When she turned around she saw me and gave me a warm smile. "Hi it's nice to know you've woken up. I'm Austin's mom but you can call me Mimi." She looked so much like Austin and so young.

"Hi I'm Ally."

"Oh I know that Austin told me."

So Austin talks about me. I bet he talks about me in a bad way. Where is Austin anyways?

"Um Mrs. Mo- I mean Mimi where is Austin anyways?"

"Oh he slept in the guest room. Can you wake him up for me and if he doesn't just say 'pancakes' he's in the first door to your left."

I looked at her confused about the 'pancakes' thing but nodded and went anyways.

* * *

When I got upstairs I knocked on the door, no answer.

I figured he might be sleeping so I opened the door halfway. I poked my head inside and sure enough he was a sleep.

I walked over to the bed. He was sprawled all over the bed with his bangs slighty covering his eyes and mouth slightly open.

He looked adorable when he was sleeping. Wait. Did I just say that? I must've hit my head pretty hard because I'm not thinking straight.

"Austin wake up" He didn't move.

"Austin wake up" I poked his face and he still didn't move.

"Austin I said wake up" I started to shake him but he still didn't wake up.

Man he's a heavy sleeper! So I did what Mimi said. I don't know how this would help but I'll try.

"Um... pancakes"

Suddenly his eyes opened and he jumped out of bed running out of the room downstairs. Well it worked.

I walked downstairs to find him sitting at the table stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

"It worked" I told Mimi.

She smiled. "It always does"

I walked to the table and sat down. Mimi put a plate of pancakes infront of me but they were gone once the plate hit the table.

"Austin Monica Moon! What have I told you about taking others people pancakes!"

I laughed because his face was priceless and his middle name is Monica. Finally something I can use against him.

He glared at me and his mom. "Mommmmmm!" He whined making me laugh even harder and earning another glare from him.

"It's okay Mimi. I'm not that hungry anyways."

When Austin was finished he spoke up. "We should go to your house to pick up your dog and anything you need to survive for a week at my house."

"I need bodyguards to survive one day with you."

"That hurt Dawson." With that we walked to his car.

He said Dawson and not Whoreson. I slightly smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Oh and who watched Tunes & Trials and Teen Beach Movie?! What did you guys think about it? I loved both of them! They were both amazing!**

**Please Review!**

**Follow me on Twitter _marlyR5_grellow_**

**-Marlenne :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! How are you guys? Here is a new chapter! This is kind of like a filler chapter. But I hope you guys like it. Oh and also ****_launi9_**** I agree with you the episode would have been perfect if they kissed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are all AMAZING! I'll stop talking now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Ally's POV

We reached my house faster than I expected. I got out of the car and walked to the front door, Austin following behind me.

I opened the door letting Austin in. "Scamp I'm home!" I called out to my dog, but there was no answer.

"Hey Austin can you go over there and check if my dog is there?"

"Sure"

He walk towards the other direction into the kitchen to check while I went to check in the living room.

"Scamp?" Still no answer then I heard a high pitched girly scream and a loud thump.

I ran to the kitchen and tripped over an object and landed right on top of it. I turned and saw that I tripped over Austin and landed right on top of him.

"Why were you on the ground?" I asked him confused.

"Your dog scared me" He said sheepishly.

"Really"

He shrugged his shoulders. Then suddenly our eyes locked. His eyes were a choclate brown with golden flecks in them.

He started to lean in and I found myself leaning in too. Then my dog came in running and jumped on us breaking us apart. We both stood up.

"Uh hey Scamp. I'm going to go get everything I need upstairs." I said looking over at Austin.

He looked down at his hands. "Oh okay"

Was that disapointment I heard in his voice? Man am I going crazy.

* * *

When I finished getting everything I needed we went back to Austin's house. He helped me carry my things to the guest room which I thought was really weird of him.

Why is he being so nice to me? We aren't even friends. We aren't even acquaintances. I'm confused.

Once everything was up in the guest room I decided to put my stuff in order.

"Um do you need any help putting your stuff in order?" he said shepishly.

"Uh no thanks I got it." With that he left and I started to set up.

When I finished I decided to sit on my bed. Scamp then joined me and toppled over me licking my face.

"Scamp stop that tickles!" I laughed trying to push him of and he finally stopped. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called out while playing with Scamp's ears.

"So I see you settled in." I looked up to see Austin.

"Yeah"

"So I was wondering since you looked bored if you wanted to go somewhere?" He asked slightly nerves.

Why is he nerves? Austin Moon never gets nerves.

"Sure where to?" I asked.

"The park!" He said excitedly.

"Aw Austin Moon wants to go to the park." I said in a baby voice.

"Whatever do you want to go or not?"

I smiled. "Sure let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo what did you guys think? Oh and who can't wait for the new Austin & Ally on Flash Foward Weekend! I saw the commercial it looked hilarious! I can't wait! Okay so I've been looking for new songs to listen to and if anyone knows a good song to listen to can you tell me. You guys are AWESOME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter ****_marlyR5_grellow_**

**-Marlenne :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. So um yeah here is the next chapter! In this chapter Ally confesses a secret she has. What would it be? Well you'll have to read to find out. Oh and thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed! And thank you to my silent readers for reading my story! You are all so AMAZING! PM me if you have any questions about anything! On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Ally's POV

When we got to the park it was empty but I like it like that. It was a little cold but sunny.

I turned and saw Austin standing next to me. He had that childish glint in his eyes looking as if he could take off running at any then turned towards me. "Race you to the swings!"

Before I had a chance to say anything he took off running towards the swings. I ran after him but he got there first followed by me seconds after.

"I win!" he said proudly.

"Whatever. You only won because you started before me." I said crossing my arms and rolling my eyes playfully. He laughed.

We played around the park some more before heading back home.

When we got home we decided to watch a movie. We were halfway into the movie when Austin spoke up.

"You know you're not that bad to hang around with." he said looking down at me.

"Thanks and you're not that bad to hang around with either." I said looking up at him.

He smiled down at me before turning back to the movie.

His smile is so adorable. Wait. What!?

* * *

It's the next day and Austin and I were currently sitting in the living room watching T.V.

Then my phone vibrated. I looked at the screen and saw that I had a text message. I looked at who it was from. I let out a long frustrated sigh as I read who it was from. Austin turned to look at me with a confused face.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me confused.

"Nothing." I said not wanting him to know.

"Oh come on you can tell me anything." I found that really sweet so I had to tell him but also he was giving me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no to that.

"Well my ex boyfriend keeps texting me saying that we are still together after I broke up with him 3 months ago."

"Why did you break up with him and who is this guy you are talking about?" he asked suddenly curious.

"Well his name is Dallas and I broke up with him because he cheated on me twice. He was also very abusive and he didn't care about my life. I don't get it he used to be sweet and he cared about me, but he doesn't care about me any more. He didn't even care when my mom died." I stopped all of a sudden realizing what I just said.

"Wait you dated Dallas and I didn't know your mom died." My eyes were starting to water.

"Yeah she died in a car accident 4 years ago. I was in the 8th grade when it happened. I was to scared to go back to school because I would have been asked so many questions and I just couldn't face anyone so I didn't go to school for 2 months." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"So that's why you didn't come to school for 2 months." he asked.

I nodded letting the tears fall out of my eyes. I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me close to him in a hug. It felt warm. It was silent all around the room until he spoke up.

"I'm sorry" he said in a whisper. I looked up at him with my tear stained face.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything" he whispered.

I snuggled into his chest and he gripped me tighter pulling me closer to him. I started to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo what did you guys think? Tell me in your reviews. Also if you have any questions about anything then PM me. You are all AMAZING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter _marlyR5_grellow_**

**-Marlenne :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was a little busy getting things for school. I can't believe I'm going to start high school in one week! Please if you already started high school then please give me some advice! Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are all so wonderful! On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I woke up this morning in bed which I don't really remember getting in bed but oh well. Austin's friends are coming over so I won't be able to hangout with him. So I'll just hangout in my room with Scamp.

My dad is coming home tomorrow so I won't be staying here anymore. Also school is starting next week. Yay fun! Note the sarcasm.

I was sitting in the living room watching T.V. When someone knocked on the door. I got up to answer the door. It was Austin's friends they were all talking but when they turned and saw me they stopped.

Austin then came downstairs. "Hey guys come in we can go upstairs to my room." The three boys came in and followed Austin upstairs.

I continued to watch T.V. Until I got bored and decided to go upstairs to my room.

When I reached the top I heard Austin and his friends talking. I wasn't planning on listening to their conversation but they mentioned me and I just had to listen.

"Hey Austin why is Whoreson here?" one of Austin's friend asked.

"Oh her dad had to leave for a buisness trip and he wanted her to stay here because he knows my mom but he's coming back tomorrow and I'll have that little whore out of my house for good."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I stomped to my room and slammed the door shut. I jumped onto my bed and cried my eyes out into Scamp's fur.

I can't believe Austin said that.

* * *

_Austin's POV_

When I was hanging out with my friends I heard loud foot steps running off and then a loud door slam. Eh must be the wind. I hanged around with my friends for a while more before they had to leave.

I should go see Ally. I havn't seen her all day. I walked to her room and knocked on her door.

"Hey Ally can I come in?" I asked but there was no answer. "Ally?"

The door opened and I met Ally's tear stained face and puffy red eyes. Was she crying? Why was she crying?

"What!?" She asked bitterly.

"What's wrong Ally? You look like you've been crying for hours."

"You want to know what's wrong Austin. What's wrong is that I thought you were my friend, I thought you cared about me." she said her voice slightly rising.

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "I heard what you said to your friends. You said that once my dad comes back that you'll have that 'little whore' out of your house for good. I thought you cared Austin! I told you everything about me! I even told you about my mom and I've never told anyone about that! I trusted you Austin!" Tears had then started to fall down her face.

I stood there staring at her not knowing what to say.

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I was now yelling at Austin tears running down my face. He just stood there staring at me.

"Ally I didn't mean it-"

I rolled my eyes and cut him off. "If you didn't mean it then why did you say it!?"

He was getting annoyed now. "I have a reputation and if people thought we were friends then my reputation would be ruined."

My mouth dropped. "You're reputation is more important to you than our friendship!" I yelled at him.

"I spent my entire elementary and middle school years trying to fit in with the populars! I'm not just gonna throw it away because of a nerdy dorky little whore nobody like you!" He yelled in my face.

Tears began to fall faster down my face. How could he say that after everything I told him about me. I looked at him and I can see regret in his eyes."Ally I-" I cut him off. "You know what Austin you're right. Your reputation is more important to you than a nerdy dorky little whore nobody like me. Well since I'm a nobody pretend you never met me, you never knew who I was, you just saw me as a little whore like you said in the 8th grade. Because that's all I am to you and that's all I'll ever be to you." I pushed passed Austin and walked out of the house. I heard him call out my name but i ignored him. It was night out and I didn't care that I left all my stuff at his house.

I was walking down the street looking down at my pink Converse, I was wearing jeans and a black hoodie.

My phone vibrated and I saw a message from Dallas. Ugh why won't he leave me alone.

Then everything went by fast. Someone had grabbed me by the waist from behind and put a hand over my mouth. I tried screaming and everything then a sharp pain went through my head. My body had then given up and I felt myself being thrown in a van.

Everything then went black.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? What happened to Ally and who took her? Was Austin a little to harsh with his words? What did you think of their fight? Please tell what you think! Also please PM guys! I would like to talk to you guys or fan girl over stuff! So PM me guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter ****_marlyR5_grellow_**

**-Marlenne :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! I don't have much to say but please read the Authors Note at the end of the chapter! So here is the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_Austin's POV_

I heard her run down the stairs and the front door slam. I called after her but she already left.

What did I just do?

I can't believe I said that. I didn't mean it I just-I-I was- I was stupid. I was a jerk. I was a self centered stupid jerk that only thought for himself. How could I have let that happen. Ally didn't deserve that after all she's been through.

'I'm not just gonna throw it away because of a nerdy dorky little whore nobody like you!' The last thing I said to her ran through my head and I was completely wrong about her.

I would do anything to help. Okay she is a little nerdy and dorky but that's what makes her amazingly adorkable.

She is anything but a whore. And she is NOT a nobody, she is a somebody because she means the world to me. She is my world and that's what I love about her. That's what I love about her. I love her. I love Ally. I love the Ally Dawson. And I can't deny it and I won't.

I have to go find her. I have to go apologize to her and make things right.

I ran down the stairs and stopped at the front door.

Where did Ally go anyways? I thought to myself.

I shrugged and walked out the door.

She couldn't have gone that far. Right?

* * *

_Ally's POV_

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in a dark room on a bed.

Where am I?

The bed was not comfortable at all. The room was dark but not too dark. There were small windows but they were all boarded up. I looked to my left and I saw stairs leading up to a door. So this must be the basement of someone's house.

I tried sitting up but there was a pounding feeling coming from the back of my head. I tried to reach up and grab my head but I couldn't. I then noticed that my hands were tied up behind my back and my legs were tied up as well.

What was going on?

I tried to get up but the pain in my head won't let me. I then heard the door open and foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Well, well, well, look who finally woke up." That voice. It sounds so familiar. But I can't tell who it is because it's so dark in here.

"Who are you?" I asked feelling a little afraid from asking that question.

"Don't play stupid you know exactlly who I am." the stranger said. I heard him walk around the room but I still couldn't see him.

"I actually don't." I said.

"Oh you don't. So you don't know who I am? Well let me introduce myself. I am that guy who always stood by your side. The one you used to love but then was tossed to the side. You said it was over. That you never wanted to see me again. I told you that you were still mine but you ignored me. But not this time you wanna know why?" he came up to me from behind. I felt his breath on my neck making shivers roll down my spine. I was now getting really scared.

He then whispered in my ear "Because you are all mine now." He backed away and started to laugh darkly.

My eyes widened. It can't be him. It just can't. Then it hit me. My heart sank. It is him...

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I left it on a cliffhanger but what do you think? Who do you think it is? Please tell me in your reviews!**

**Okay now I was thinking of making a new fanfic called Love Is Blind. And don't worry I am not ending this story yet I still have a lot to right about.**

**So here is the summary for Love Is Blind!**

_She is nerdy. He is popular. She's the schools golden student. He's the schools bad boy. They both hate each other. Yet they both have one thing in common. They both love music. But there is one thing that she has that he doesn't. She is blind._

**So what do you think of the summary? I will be posting the first chapter for the new story soon. Probably tomorrow or Saturday. And I'll post the new chapter for this story tomorrow. So yeah that's all I have to say. PM guys for any suggestions or if you just want to talk or fan girl over stuff!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter ****_marlyR5_grellow_**

**-Marlenne :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! So here is new chapter today like I promised! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I can't believe it is him.

I tried to look at him to make sure that it is him but it was to dark. I carefully called out his name. "Dallas?"

He chuckled darkly. "So you do remember me."

The room got less dark and I finally saw him. He walked closer to me and I tried to move away.

"Aww don't be scared." That only made me even more scared. "Don't worry it's not like anyone is going to miss you."

I was about to say something but I closed my mouth. He saw me and looked confused thinking about what I was going to say. Then the lightbulb in his head went on and he smirked.

"Oh you think that blondie misses you," he chuckled which made me shiver. "He never missed you. He never even cared about you. Everything he said or did was all because he felt sorry for you and you know I'm right."

He is right he never cared. No one has.

I looked down and tears started to fall down my face. He saw me crying. "Wait don't tell me you fell for him did you." I don't respond and he starts laughing. "You actually fell for him. Like if he would like some ugly thing like you."

I started to get really frustrated but I ended up breaking down because it's all true. Who can love an ugly thing like me?

He was about to leave me to cry alone but then I heard a phone ringing.

He then stopped and turned around to face me. I didn't know where it was coming from but then I remembered that I had my phone in my back pocket.

My eyes widened.

He walked over to me and reached into my back pocket to get my phone.

I tried to slap his hands away for reaching down there but my hands were tied.

When he checked the caller ID to see who was calling his eyes widened then he had an evil smirk on his face.

My eyes widened even more when I realized who was calling me.

* * *

He can't be calling me... He doesn't care about me.

Dallas turned to look at me smirking evilly. "Well look who's calling. It's blondie."

He pushed the phone to my face. "Here answer it but don't give away any information where you are or you'll suffer the consequences." He pushed the answer button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ally! It's Austin. Where are you? I've been looking all over for you! Are you okay?" I could tell he was worried.

"I'm fine Austin don't worry about me." A tear rolled down my face.

"Where are you? I need to tell you something really important."

"I-" Dallas cut me off. "Get over with it already!" He started yelling at me which made me start to cry again.

Austin heard Dallas yell and he started to get really worried. "Ally who is that?! Where are you?!"

I kept crying harder and yelled. "Austin! Austin please help me!"

Dallas pushed me and took the phone from me and started to yell at Austin. "Look! You better not look for her cause you'll never find her! And if you call the cops I'll make sure that when they find her she'll be dead! So you better not fucking look for her or I'll kill you!"

I cried harder and yelled. "Dallas stop! Austin help!"

Dallas had the phone on speaker so I was able to hear Austin. "Look you bitch! You better leave Ally alone! I will find Ally and when I do I will kill you!" Austin yelled.

Dallas got frustrated and hung up the phone. Then he turned towards me.

He came up to me and slapped me. I whimpered and felt my cheek throbbing in pain.

"I told you not to give me away!" He slapped me again but harder that I think my cheek was starting to bleed.

He yelled out in frustration and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

When I couldn't here him anymore I cried and cried. "Please" I whispered. "Please come save me Austin. Please."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Oh and for the new story I'm making I'll probably put it up today and if I don't then I'll put it up tomorrow. Please PM me guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter ****_marlyR5_grellow_**

**-Marlenne :) **


End file.
